darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
StarNinjini
Deleting my appeal to hide the truth? That is some fuck nigga shit. # # After getting locked by all you fuck boys I don't give a shit anymore cause all you gay faggots have your gay mods orgy's and watch your hamster porn while you jerk off to banning/locking/abusing innocent niggas just trying to turn up in the lobby. I could give a fuck if you niggas permalock me now because whenever i say anything in the lobby its a instantlock from you bum ass niggas. The legacy of fakemcfakerson will live on and you bitches will still be hating from outside the club. At first I was fucking around but now i realize you niggas are fucked up in the head and were probably molested by your uncles as children. For regular users watching this beware of these mods. # # An Ode To Fuck Niggas: # # Roses are red # Violets are blue # Briyella's a fuck nigga # Sirdonovan's a fuck nigga # Steeledges' a fuck nigga # Coronis is a fuck nigga # Jrrrrrrrrr<3 is a fuck nigga # shaymin is a fuck nigga # snowflakes is a fuck nigga # stinson's a fuck nigga # and his mom is too. # # FUCK NIGGAS # # THOTTESS BRIYELLA- Biggest cunt on showdown and queen of the fuck niggas. She always has her uncles dick up her ass so she tries to rape all the showdown users so they can feel her pain. Will mute/lock for no reason and not answer because she is too busy feeling herself with her Diggersby action figure doll. On her period 24/7 All day erry day and she always trying to mac with the other mods but they dont want her because she is thirsty as fuck and not even a fucking a pack of powerade could quench her thirst. # # Sirdonovan you're like the rich white parent who lets their kids cuss them out without smacking fire out their mouths. You dont commit atrocious crimes like the fuck niggas on this list but you encourage their bullshit by standing by and doing nothing like a bitch. Maybe if you manned up and told these faggots to stop being cunts and punished them for abuse showdown wouldnt be such a fucking mess. Being a bystander during rape is just as bad as tag teaming on the rape. # # SteelEdges- You banned me for some bullshit just because you were mad that you were having a bad day. Learn to take your anger out somewhere else instead of banning innocent users and blaming them for you get bullied for being a fucking nerd who has adhd. Thinks he is good at battling when YOU ALMOST LOST TO FUCKING EVANKRAMER AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE GOOD. Type of bitch nigga that eats at QUIZNOS. # # Coronis- a fatass fucking piece of shit who is allergic to exercise and sports and sits his fatass down while shoving 3-4 hotpockets down hits fatass throat at a time while. Gets mad when his mom buys ham and cheese hot pockets instead of the pepperoni ones and proceeds to lock as many users as he can in his fit of rage. Then pms and laughs at the locked users and taunts them knowing that they cannot retaliate. We will see who will be having the last laugh when you're in the hospital for high cholesterol you fat motherfucker. # # Jrrrrrrr<3- not as bad as the rest of the fuck niggas on this list but he is here because he makes shitty ass jokes that nobody thinks are funny but he stills proceeds to put 50 up them up. Shut the fuck up your jokes are about as funny as Jay Leno and im not talking about that niggas haircut. # # Shaymin- Constantly bitching about the lobby being shit when ever the topic turns to real life events. News flash there is more to life than pokemon you fucking nerd. Likes to making wackass puns (that nobody FUCKING GETS BECAUSE THEY ARE RETARDED) in an effort to try and seduce young boys on showdown. I dont know if you're a man or woman or transgender or what but I know you are a bitter, lonely crustacean that probably smells like shit and doesnt take showers and not even extra strength Old Spice can help you. # # Snowflakes- Biggest cocksucker on the fucking server and has probably giving every auth and voice oral sex just because he likes the taste of small dick in his mouth. All of the listerine and orbit in the world couldn't take the smell of cock out your mouth. # # STINSON- THIS MAN IS THE SUPREME OVERLORD OF THE FUCK NIGGAS AND REPRESENTS EVERYTHING A FUCK NIGGA APSIRES TO BE. You say one negative word about this man and his orgy buddies and he will lock you without a second thought. Obsessed with Thottess Briyella to the point of worship. Lives in moms basement and can't move out because he spends all his money paying low end prostitutes with chlamydia to have intercourse with him so he can tell his friends that he is getting laid but because he is a really a gayfish who eats file migcock for dinner with a side of fishdicks. # # Yes I know you users are terrified at the horrendous fools who run this server but have faith! They are still some real niggas left out there in existence. The numbers are few however and we must band together before the fuck niggas wipe us out. # # REAL NIGGAS # # Jac- Realest mod on showdown. one of the few mods that has a sense of a humor and understands there is more to life than pokemon. Actually makes joke that aren't corny as fuck and regular people can understand. # # Nani Man- Chillest mod on in comparison to the usual uptight pricks who have a dick in their ass 90% of the time. Also has a sense of humor and doesnt take everything so serious. # # Biggie-Realest mod next to Jac. When you die you will be buried next to two bitches. # # asgdf- you muted me alot but all of your mutes were fair and thats all i ask for. You never mute someone because of personal reasons like the other fuck boy mods do. # # and with that I say peace out my niggas cuz these fuck niggas are getting too reckless. # # Always remember thats its buh buh for a nigga then its macaroni time. # # Shoutout to Moneyminty, Narutowars, Darth Drake, Chingu and Kudu, evankramer, troyalt31, Fieryguns, Alejandro Sosa, swaginator, adam slambert, Chillarmy, AnalDestroyer69, Mega Tropi, Drift Wizard, ThickBlackBooty, cocolake, and lazyafricant. The Crew will live on #FreeAllMyNiggas # # #AdamLambertAintDoShit # #FuckYouStinson # #FuckYouTooBriyella # ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) # IM DOING THE FACE THE FUCK YOU NIGGAS GONE DO NOW